


Descendants: The Forgotten Realm

by SeoulVKX



Category: Disney - Fandom, descendants - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Spirits, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Character Death, Child Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Swearing, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoulVKX/pseuds/SeoulVKX
Summary: After the decree of the Isle of the Lost being reunited with Auradon as they proclaim a new beginning have also opened magical barriers that were once forgotten. Deep from the realm of Old Magic was a kingdom forgotten. Where magic lies deep in the roots of their world have begun to cross over to theirs.Auradon has kept this Kingdom a secret for a long time, as the Old Magic was the source of life that it also brought a heavy amount of death. With the deaths of many magical holders from before they (Merlin, Fairy Godmother, Rumpelstiltskin, Maleficent, etc.) buried the Kingdom into their own deep despair and forced their realm to be not only Forgotten but abandoned. With the days of Old Magic being unpredictable to what the Kingdoms know now as it begins to create chaos in their world, they must unite their forces in order to either destroy the threat or adventure to understand the deep roots of magic that creates what they don’t know.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil (Disney: Descendants)/Original Character(s), Harry Hook/Uma, Jane/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A//N: I was initially inspired to create this when I was on the Descendants Amino. This will strictly be taken place after the third movie. With here I feel as though I would have more creative freedom, and so I will take what I can get here. These characters deserve more of a chance to expand, and I just hope I can do them a little justice.

Life in Auradon was starting to change after years of the turmoil between their former enemies had been accepted off the island. It was hard and still is. It’s been more than six months that the Villains were living beside them, and the new system that was made to help both sides to hear from one another was slowly working. Slowly but surely.

A clear view of the golden sun peeking through the curtains emulated as Mal laid awake gazing outside the windows of her bedroom. Ben was still asleep as he snored softly deep in his sleep, still unable to really beat the chirping of the birds that pierced her ears more than his snoring. Slowly and gradually rising from the bed slipping on the violet silk robe nearby she walked to the windows and continued to gaze out the window. Her eyes stared down at the sea and the docks watching the common people load or unload the boats from the farther kingdoms with goods. Her thoughts came to Uma who she believes could be coming back today with Harry, the two now living their lives on the sea that doesn’t barricade them as they adventured off. She made a mental note to go visit Uma once she catches their boat on the docks. A low growl caught her ear and Mal smiled turning over to her fiancé, his brunette locks everywhere and the clear sight of dried drool still on his face. He smiled at her as he stretched.

“Good morning beautiful. Why such a long face?” he asked, coming to his feet and walking over to Mal bringing her close into a hug. Mal’s fingers traced the line of muscle of his abdomen as she parted them looking into his eyes.

“I had a strange dream. Someone was calling out to me. The connection felt familiar….like when Uma and I had to defeat the darkness in Audrey. But it was so foreign at the same time, I just couldn’t sleep after,” she whispered softly to him, reminiscing the words that echoed at the back of her mind. His brows furrowed and he brought a finger to her chin, resting his thumb as he gazed down at her.

“Don’t worry. It was a dream Mal. Sometimes dreams mess with us. But if it gets worse I need you to tell me, okay? I’m here for you, no matter what.” The reassurance of his words relieved some tension as she relaxed raising her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Ben wrapped his arms around her waist as they kissed. The moment that was to be sweet and a beginning for them was interrupted when the doors of their room were slammed open. A young girl with hair of sapphire and expression of great distress caught Mal by surprise as Evie hyperventilated over to her friend bringing her into a hug. The girl cried, hard, as her grip tightened around the smaller frame of her friend. Mal looked over to Ben as he had the same worried expression.

“Evie, what’s wrong?” Mal asked, running her fingers gently through her hair.

“Mal, we need to find her. She needs our help, please. I-I can’t-” Evie breathed heavily sputtering out her words, “the pain. It hurts so much that I can’t-” The young girl began as Mal tried to make sense of her words.

“Evie, hey, hey, I need you to breath. Evie,” she cooed her friend as her eyes met with Bens, their eyes agreeing with silence as he went to grab a change of clothes and left the room for them to talk. Mal maneuvered Evie to an ottoman giving her friend the time she needs to collect her thoughts. Evie ran her hands through her face clearing any other tears on the apples of her cheeks that puffed her golden brown eyes. Mal gave her a few more moments before beginning again, “Evie, I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” Evie sniffled heavily.

“I was dreaming, but I wasn’t. In the dream I was running. I was scared, so scared. But I wasn’t me. I was this whole other person. She was being chased by these creatures and then she fell in the water. There was a child in the water that watched me, but Mal….it wasn’t just a kid, it clawed at me wanting to eat me. Her. Their teeth were so large and looked so sharp. She got away by…” Evie couldn’t finish the sentence as Mal could understand the horrific image it must have brought to her. She took a few moments then continued, “getting out of the water I saw a woman who’s flames were green. Then I shouted something in this bizarre language. All of a sudden I was falling and all I saw was the grass and the sun. Mal, this isn’t my first dream. It’s beginning to scare me. I felt everything she did as if I was there. Am I losing my mind?”

The complete desperation in Evie’s eyes was more than what Mal could understand. The coincidence for both of them to have strange dreams, no. Something was up. Mal shook her head holding her hands tightly.

“No. You’re not. This isn’t a coincidence that we both are beginning to have strange dreams. I want to believe Carlos and Jay might be experiencing the same thing. We need to find them, but I need to talk to Ben,” Mal placed a hand on Evie’s cheek wiping a tear, “you’re not going crazy or anything Eve. Whatever this is we’ll figure it out. Okay? I’ll start getting ready. You go find Carlos and I’ll go find Jay, got it?” Evie smiled as her tears rushed to her face once more, hugging Mal with a tight grip.

“Let’s meet soon. The docks?” Mal agreed with Evie’s suggestion as Evie parted through the doors in a rush. Mal breathed heavily as her worries began to rise. What could be the cause of this?

_Dohaeragon nyke!_

Mal gasped as she stood on her feet looking around. The harsh telepathic echo caught her off guard as she stood with caution. Her hands gripping and emerald eyes looking to where she can hear the noise again. Who was it and why do they need their help?


	2. Crashing Waves

The docks today were busier than usual. Crates of goods were being pulled out of the ships, while plenty of men and women were going about their day. Jay gripped the leather of his bag as he strolled through the working men. The fresh salty air and the midst of the ocean waves was a far more pleasant smell than Carlos’s socks. Casually sliding a hand as he took an apple and bite into it he relished over its sweetness, swiftly ducking under the cargo being taken off board another passing ship he grinned seeing the very face of Lonnie, his girlfriend, as she waited sitting on a log. Her eyes traveled to the apple and crossed her arms with a look he knew all too well.

“Want a bite?” he smiled cheekily as she chuckled, taking the apple endearing herself to a bite.

“You know what you did. Don’t do it again, dork.” Keeping the apple and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek they began their morning walk with their fingers intertwined with one another. Lonnie hands him back the apple for him to take another bite as she grabs the phone from her purse.

"So I take it that the internet and phone lines are still down?” Jay asked as he saw her continuing to fiddle with it once more. Lonnie smacked her lips in annoyance.

“Yeah, but it’s fine. Maybe it’s a lesson taught by Mr. Grumple again,” Lonnie jokes. Jay chuckled back.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. He talks about the past by still living in it-.” Before Jay could continue any further a woman nearby screamed. It pierced through the alleyways of the docks if it could as she cried bloody murder to anyone nearby.

“A child! In the water! Someone save them!” The woman cried pointing down at the water. Jay and Lonnie gave a look as they sprinted to where the woman was. Lonnie being faster than Jay was able to get there first. The head of a child poking its head out looked up at her as Lonnie immediately through her bag and dove in the water.

“Lonnie wait!” Jay yelled out seeing her taking immediate action. About to do the same he stopped in the midst of his tracks as he saw the color of the water turning red with air bubbles floating atop the crimson liquid. His eyes widened in horror looking at the water. “Lonnie!” He screamed. As he was just about to dive in for her a strong grip of his bicep threw him back. Jay immediately jerked his head to see Harry. His cheek was just as red as the water and his clothing almost mauled. Deep scratches were seen between the torn clothing as Jay looked at him confused.

“Harry?” Jay exasperated. Harry gave a low chuckle, his typical gaze never faltering but can see that the situation was beginning to sink in with his tone.

“In the flesh,” He joked darkly, “miss me? Good. We need to go. The waters aren’t safe. And soon neither will the docks.” He concurred with an extensive hand pointing in the direction of the chaos that began to erupt the docks. Men who had dove into the water yelled and screamed for help as the waters were beginning to be colored with the same crimson. Crowds of people rushed in different directions to either help or to run for their lives. Men witnessed their sailors be eaten like sharks and those nearby ran for their lives seeing the blood of those trying to save them from whatever monster was eating them alive. Ships began to crash into one another and that’s when the sight of a fire started. Jay, frustrated with anger, grabbed Lonnie's bag and followed Harry into the crowds of hell.

“What the hell is going on Harry!” Jay questioned, pushing through the crowd as they tried to get around.

“Trust me lad, I want to know myself! Bloody damn things messed with our boat and the waters began to turn black before red!” Harry yelled back. As they were able to go down an alleyway both of them took a heavy breath where they took a second gaze at the crowds of people running around in terror. Jay gripped tight of her bag as he pulled the strap over him. Harry caught sight of it and looked up at him.

“I’m sorry. There wasn’t anything you could do, but end up like her,” Harry consoled, “we need to find that majesty of yours. Because our damn journey was cut a bit short, if you know what I mean.”

“Jay! Harry!” Both of them looked up seeing a confused Mal who was also out of breath as she caught sight of the massacre that was happening around them.

“Oh my god,” Mal sputtered. Her eye immediately caught the distress of Harry’s clothes and the blood dripping on his face. “Harry, what happened? Where’s Uma?” Harry wiped the sweat off his brow not bothered by the filthy stench of blood before falling back. His knees buckled against the crates behind him and the two immediately went to his aid. His breathing began to shallow and his eyes rolled back.

“He’s lost too much blood,” Jay said as he threw Harry’s arm around his shoulder. “he was probably trying to keep conscious until he found us.”

Mal gave a deep breath. “We need to take him to the castle. I don’t understand. What happened at the docks, Jay?” Jay stayed silent as he heaved the pirate male to walk through the crowds.

“I’ll tell you on the way. We just need to hurry and go.” Mal gave a nod as she helped Jay carry Harry. Her fears were beginning to build as this time, whatever it was, this was something that was bigger than them.


End file.
